


Homecoming

by Leah_Red



Series: Pint-sized prompts [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU, preview for something soon wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: "The story begins on a balcony.A family celebrates a homecoming.It's a story about vengeance."





	Homecoming

Gerard looked down from the balcony on to the party in the courtyard. He swirled the red wine in his glass. His brother was being hugged and congratulated by everyone, even while his luggage was still being dragged in from the car.

Frank appeared next to Gerard, adjusting his earpiece. "He knows about the attempts at the university," he said quietly. "His people are probably already in place in the house."

"I know," Gerard mumbled, taking a sip of his wine. Ray stepped silently on to the balcony and slipped a garrote around Frank's neck, dragging him into the house just before Mikey glanced up and waved at his brother. "Measures are already being taken."


End file.
